La 11 ème génération Vongola
by harunaaiden
Summary: Iruka ce retrouve à son tour, à devenir le leader de cette génération numéro 11 des Vongola's. (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1 : INTRO

CHAPITRE 1 : INTRO

Une troupe d'élèves, de plus de huit cents, était devant une scène qui est installer dans la grande cour du lycée Seitô. Ils écoutent attentivement le discours qui est fait par un grand homme, cet homme est habillé avec un sublime costume noir, avec une cravate vert foncé. Des chaussures vernis sont cuivrées noir, et avec de courts cheveux de couleur noire avec un reflet vert. Il est grand, avec un grand charisme qui fait rester bouche bé les nouveaux arrivant de l'académie.

Derrière lui, se trouve un homme avec une aura ténébreuse assis sur une chaise plus confortable que les autres, il a les courts cheveux noirs, des yeux fins noirs aux réflés bleus, il a la peau pâle, avec un kimono noir avec une ceinture violette, et avec un dessin dans le dos violet foncé qu'ont aperçois à peine, c'est marquer "Comité de discipline." Il est le directeur de l'école Seitô;  
Hibari Kyoya gardien des nuages de la Familly Vongola.  
Vers sa droite, deux autres hommes qui représente le côté éducation sont assoient aux côtés de Hibari le directeur. Un avec des cheveux un peu endurés et des longues nattes qui tombe sur ses épaules à la couleur noire et au reflé vert, il a des yeux noirs dont un qui est toujours fermé, il est habillé avec un pantalon troué, une veste en cuir, et des bottes qui lui arrivaient aux mollets, des chaines qui étaient accrochées à sa ceinture, sa ceinture et son collier sont à l'emblème de la famille Bovino, et il a des mitaines noires en cuir, c'est un professeur du nom de Lambo.  
L'autre homme avec une expression neutre, avec un tenbérament calme, avait un chapeau noir avec une bande orange autour, avec un petit lézard au nom de Léon, il a un costard noir avec une cravate orange, des simples chaussures de ville noires, il a une coupe un peu décoiffée et des rouflaquettes qui font sa grande célébrité dans le monde la mafia, il est aussi professeur au nom de Reborn. Accompagné de l'infirmier dragueur, le célébre Shamal très connu dans sa mafia et pour son talent énorme pour la médecine.

Des élèves aussi sont présents, un garçon tout souriant, avec une cicatrisé sur le nez, aux cheveux noirs coiffés d'une haute qu'au de cheval, la peau mâte caramel, de grands yeux noirs, et avec l'uniforme du lycée Seitô, différente des autres. Il a une longue veste posée sur ses épaules avec un brassard rouge et ou avec un inscrit dessus "chef du comité de discipline de Namimori", une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, et des baskets blanches, le nom de ce jeune homme est Iruka.  
À ses côtés, une jeune fille qui a les cheveux violets, une queue-de-cheval négligée, avec un air espiègle, elle porte un uniforme un petit peu trop petit pour elle, histoire pour qu'on voit bien ses formes volutieuse, une chemise bien ouverte avec un long décolleté, une minijupe avec un petit short legging noir en dessous de sa jupe, des simples chaussures, et une veste marronnée.  
C'est le bras droit du chef du comité de discipline Anko.

Un autre élève est assise à côté d'une chaise vide, il a des cheveux qui lui arrivent au-dessus des épaules de couleur marron, un bandeau qui relève sa mèche, il a la peau bronzée, il a des yeux noirs, et a constament une aigue au coincer entre ses dents au coin de ses lèvres, il porte une chemise noire ouverte avec un débardeur blanc, un simple pantalon noir, et des baskets blanches. C'est  
Genma Shiranui le deuxième chef du comité des élèves.

Pendant le long discourt de Kô, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, monte sur scène en levant la main breffèrent pour s'excuser de son retard, il prend sa place à côté de Genma qui était en train des sermonner. Il fait un sourire tendre en dessous de son écharpe qui cache la moitié de son visage, il a les yeux noir et fin dont un qui est caché par une petite mèche, il porte une chemise blanche, avec une cravate desserrer et un simple jean noir, avec les baskets blanches. C'est le célèbre Kakashi chef du comité de conseil des élèves en couple avec Gemma qui était très populaire en vers tous les élèves, que sa soie pour leur couple, leurs gentilles, ou leur physique magnifique. Le couple le plus célébre est adoré de toute l'école.

\- "Sur ce bienvenu au lycée de Seitô et bonne année à tous !" Kô, fini son discourt avec un sourire aux lèvres et s'incline légèrement en laissant la place au chef de l'établissement.  
Il se place devant le pupitre, et regarde l'ensemble des élèves présents, il laisse un léger soupirer et se met à parler d'un ton assez sec.  
\- "Bienvenu au lycée Seitô, espère que vous allez passés une agréable scolarité." son visage peu à peu commence à devenir glacial et dur "celui qui osera lui, à détruire, salir, ou bien foutre le bordel dans mon école, lui passera une très mauvaise année." Il tourne sur ses talons et laisse une dernière phrase en se retournant légèrement vers les éléves.  
\- "Bonne année" puis descend de scène en compagnie de Kô.

Lambo, prend donc directement sa place après en souriant à toute la troupe d'élève.  
\- "Bonjour-" il se fait couper par des cris de fan girl de son fan-club créent depuis son arrivé au lycée. Il est très connu dans le lycée pour son côté très cool et il est très apprécié surtout en vers les filles qui le trouvent juste magnifique, le garçon parfait pour toutes les filles du lycée.  
Il reprend son discours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et se présente très rapidement. "Je suis Lambo, votre professeur pour la plupart des élèves, enchanté." il ricane et retourne à sa place directement après son petit discours.

L'infirmier aussi se présente avec un discours assez original et inattendu pour les élèves.  
\- "Bonjour jeunes demoiselles ! Je suis Shamal enchanté hésiter pas à venir me voir à la moindre douleur ou bien pour passer du temps en ma compagnie, et touts garçons seront bien sûr refusés à l'accueillir !" Il sourit et regarde chaque fille en étant sous le charme de chaque une, Kakashi à son tour, traine son père Shamal jusqu'à son siège complètement submerger par le charme des jeunes filles. Il rit puis l'argenté prend sa place aux côtés du charmant Gemma, Kakashi était appuyé une main sur l'épaule de Gemma en rigolant des réagissaient des élèves fans du couple.  
\- "Bonjour, nous sommes les responsables du comité de conseil des élèves hésiter pas venir nous voir à tout moment !" Dit Gemma avec un sourire en coin de lèvres. Les deux tortores descendent de scène un foie leur petit discours et avoir répondu à chaque élève qui avait eu des questions sur le comité de conseil des élèves.

Le noireau, nommé Iruka se lève toujours aussi souriant comme à son habitude au côté de la jeune femme AnKô qui se place à ses côtés sans prendre la parole.  
\- "Bonjour, je suis Iruka Hibari et je suis le chef du comité de discipline." Les élèves commencent légèrement à chuchoter entre eux, surtout ceux qui viennent d'arriver dans l'école, et beaucoup de remarque commence déjà à se crée dès la première phrase. Hé oui, Iruka est le fils du directeur de cette grande Académie. Et beaucoup de rumeurs court depuis qui est dans cette école qui a été prélifigier pour devenir le chef du conseil de discipline, mais toutes ses rumeurs sont bien sûre fausse, Iruka a dû passer beaucoup plus d'épreuves, de test aux niveaux élevé à cause de son père qui voulais que son fils lui prouve réellement qui vous devenir le chef de son ancien comité.  
Après avoir fini sa tâche, Iruka descend de scène toujours souriant et amusé voyant les nouveaux élèves et que son nom de famille donner toujours autant d'impacte chaque année.

L'arcobellano, se lève enfin de sa chaise étant le dernier qui doit parler. Il a un air complètement malicieux qui pouvait limite ressembler à un air sadique qui a souvent. Reborn, prend place et souffle un bon coup avant d'annoncer joyeusement l'information qui a pour ses très chers élèves.  
\- "Le rentré était à votre goût j'espère . Bon, maintenant vous allez sur le parking de l'école avec vos affaires, valises, vous partez en sortie scolaire. Ou plus précisément, en camp d'entrainement, le voyage va durer très longtemps, alors prenne quoi prendre pour vous occuper, puis les téléphones, Pc, et autres sont interdits pendants ce long séjour. Sur ce, bienvenu." Il sourit complètement satisfait par son information qui n'était pas du tout prévue, Lambo lui se lève en sa compagnie et ricane voyant la réaction des élèves qui sont complètement décomposé et choquer.

Shamal se lève et saute sur Reborn en hurlant choquer par son discours.  
\- "Comment ça ! J'étais même pas informé ! MOI, qui suis dans cette école en tant qu'infirmier !" Dit Shamal complètement choquer.  
\- "Normal, tu n'es pas du voyage mon cher Shamal." Dit Reborn avec un beau sourire sadique.  
\- "Pourquoi ! Moi je veux venir ! Laisse-moi venir Reborn ! tu n'as pas le droit de me faire sa !" Chouine Shamal en s'accrochant à la veste du costume de Reborn.  
\- "J'ai dit non." Son sourire devenez de plus en plus imposant et de plus en plus sadique voyant la réaction de Shamal.  
\- "Reborn ! S'ils se blessent ! Si une magnifique jeune fille s'écorche le genou... Je dois être là !" Dit l'infirmier essayant de changer l'avis à Reborn.  
Le noireau ne fait que sortir de scène satisfaite et par rejoindre Lambo qui rigoler de loin.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 :

Pendant ce temps l , Iruka est en compagnie de Kakashi et Genma parlant de l'information in dite de Reborn.  
\- "Tu tais au courant Iruka-kun de a ?" Dit Kakashi d'un air curieux.  
\- "Pas du tout ! C'est tr s bizarre m me mon p re m'en n'a pas parler quand je suis all dans son bureau.." Dit Iruka en r fl chisant.  
\- "Hum, apr s Reborn aime beaucoup faire des surprises, je me demande bien o sa pourrai tre ce camps d'entrainement.." Dit Genma en pensif, en train d'imaginer o sa pourrait se d rouller.  
\- "Dans touts cas, sa fait un peu comme des vacances touts sa, mais Reborn va bien nous les pourrir ! Et les rendres tordu !" DIt Iruka en rigolant.  
\- "Sa c'est sur ! Mais bon, j'esp re quand m^me qu'ont va pas dormir dans une tente, avoir une chambre correcte et pas trop d' ffort car m'avoir lever a 8h ce matin... Je suis fatigu ..." Dit le jeune homme aux cheveaux argent s en s' tirant et baillant dans son charpe.  
\- "Tu t'es r veill 13h25, auressement que tu tais l'internat sinon j'aurais d faire la rentr tout seul." Ricane Genma en regardant Kakashi avec un air amus . Kakashi sourit tout autant amus son cher petit ami. - "Bon ! Je vous laissais, je vais aller pr parer mes affaires et essayer d'apprendre plus de choses sur ce camp d'entrainement." Dit Iruka en adressant une derni re phrase avant de courir en direction du lyc e, une fois dedans il marche tranquillement et remarque Lambo qui tait en train de marcher la direction contraire de lui, il lui fait un sourire, et se dirige donc vers le professeur.  
\- "Lambo-kun ! Tu vas bien ." Dit Iruka avec un grand sourire devant son ain .  
\- "Hey Iruka-kun ! Je vais bien, et toi . Pas trop angoisser pour ces camps d'entrainement" surprise" ricanement doucement Lambo.  
\- "Je vais tr s bien galement ! Et puis pas vraiment, mais je sais bien que Reborn pr pare pas mal de chose comme son habitude !" Dit Iruka amus .  
\- "Si je me rappelle bien, a va se passer en Italie et pas mal de surprise ses pr pare" Ils se font couper par une sonnerie qui vennez de sa poche, c'est son t l phone qui tait en train de sonner -"Oups ! Une minute Iruka-kun" Il fait un sourire au jeune homme, puis r pond son appel Eran. Il soupira quelquesf fois, et r la en essayant d'expliquer son retard. "Oui ! J'arrive ne t'en fait pas." il ricane puis raccroch apr s avoir fini son appel. "Je dois y aller Ipin m'attend, et me fait la le on car je suis en retard haha." Il continue donc sa route en souriant.

Le jeune homme reprend donc sa route en tant pensif, il pense ce que Lambo lui avait dit et essaie de se faire des hypot ses de ce qui lui attend, il tourne la t te voyant beaucoup de monde arriver dans des voitures assez lucieuses et noir aux vitres teinter. Il reconnait la plus par des phsysiques ce qui le choque, il se d p che alors aller dans sa chambre et de pr parer ses affaires.

Il prend son sac et met toutes les affaires qui ont besoin, il tourne son regard sur l'autre c t de la chambre qui partage, c' tait la partie de Kakashi. Il partage sa chambre depuis qui commencer sa scolarit . Il remarque que Kakashi n'a encore t pr parer ses affaires, alors que Iruka lui-m me tait d j en regard sur le temps, Iruka fronce des sourciles et soupire, il se pr cipite en dehors de sa chambre et inspecte chaque couloir en cherchant d sesp rement Kakashi.

Apr s 15 minutes, Iruka croise Genma et Kakashi marcher tranquillement dans le couloir.  
\- "Kakashi !" Dit Iruka en se pr sipitant vers deux l d'une voix agac e et stress e voyant le temps co ler.  
\- "Oh Iruka-kun, est qui se passe ? Tu as d j le premier jour, h Bas." Il ricane en voyant la r action du jeune homme.  
\- "Tu es encore en retard ! Toi aussi Genma ! De .p .chez-VOUUUS !" Dit Iruka en attrapant une orreille chacun et se dirige rapidement vers le parking.

Apr s quelques minutes toujours en train de tirer les oreillers en trainant les deux tortures en train de r ler sur Iruka pour qui arr ter, arrivent devant leurs bus. Reborn taient d j en train de conter avec un air strict les l v s. Il avait beaucoup de crit res pour faire rentrer chacun des l ves et avait m me d cid de placer. L'homme tourne la t te et voit Iruka accompagn de Kakashi et Genma, il souffle soulager de ne pas avoir t obliger de partir la recherche des deux gar ons.  
\- "Oh merci Iruka-kun de ton aide." Dit Reborn en lui souriant et laisse passer les 3 gar ons sans leur faire subir aux autres l ves.

Iruka adresse juste un sourire Reborn puis monte dans le bus il ses balande dans le rang, et voie beaucoup de t te famili re qui le choquent et font rester sur place.  
\- "Oyee ! Iruka-kun te voil enfin !" Dit un homme habiller tout en noir avec une chevelure tr s longue et argent e, il est habill tout en noir, d'un pantalon noir, des bottes noires, et un long manteau en cuir aussi noir. Il portait une grosse bague son oriculaire avec marquer en gros VARIA. Les l ves se retounent en entendant cette voix forte du gardien de l'eau des varia et sa surprise de sa familiarit avec Iruka.  
Le jeune homme en voyant directement l'homme se pr cipite vers lui et sourire grandement.  
\- "Squalo-sensei !" Dit Iruka tout content de le voir. Squalo est son professeur depuis qui a l' ge de 3 ans, et il a toujours t en sa conpagnie, mais quand il est rentr son acad mie, il n'avait plus le temps de voir tr s souvent Squalo et le voyait rarement. - "Tu vas bien ." Dit Squalo en tappant fortement dans le dos d'Iruka en guises de salut. - "Je vais tr s bien et toi sensei ." Dit Iruka en lui fessant de m me.

\- "Ushishi ! Mais c'est le petit Hibari !" Dit un blond assez petit, avec des cheveux endurer devant ses yeux et une couronne sur le c t de sa t te, il se pr cipite devant Iruka et lui caressse le haut de sa t te. "Comment vas-tu ?" Tu as beaucoup grandi dit donc ! Tu es beaucoup plus charmant que ton p re mon chou ! ushishi !" Dit le petit blond habiller de la m me fa on que Squalo. En tirant les joues d'Iruka sous le regard choquer des l ves.  
\- "Belph gor-Kun ! Ce fait longtemps !" Dit Iruka en ricanant en voyant Belph gor.

Deux autres hommes leur tous montent dans le bus, ce qui fait rendre tous les l ves silencieux et merveiller, gauche un homme avec une tenue typiquement chinoise en rouge, il a les cheveux noirs avec une longue fine tresse. Et de l'autre c t , un homme avec des cheveux verts et des lunettes habillaient d'un style scientifique. Ils saluent eux deux, les l v s puis remarque la pr sence d'Iruka. - "Oh mais c'est Iruka-kun !" Dit Fong l'arcobelano rouge. - "Salut petit g nie !" Dit Verde en rigolant. - "Oh ! Verde-san ! Fong-San !" Dit Iruka content de les voir. Les l ves deviennent de plus en plus choquer de la popularit d'Iruka en vers ces tr s c l bres personnes.

Une autre personne rentre et fait r gner l'ordre des qui monte dans le bus. Cet homme, est blond, grand, avec un bandeau militaire autour de la t te et avec plein d'armes son dos. Il est habill avec un genre milliaire et se met au millieu les pieds cart s et les mains sur la taille en criant un bon coup.  
\- "KOLA ! Tout le monde, droit et ne parle plus ! Je veux du silence !" Dit l'arcboutant bleu clair, en entendant un bruit se font, il fronce des sourcils et voit Iruka qui lui fit sourire et pointer du doigt.  
\- "KOLA ! Je te cherche ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi !" Dit Colonello, en se dirigeant vers le jeune gar on en ne comprennant pas ce qui se passe.  
\- "Mais Colonello-kun ! Je m rite pas ce cadeau, je n'ai aucune raison de recevoir un cadeau !" Dit Iruka, entant un peu g ner de recevoir un cadeau.  
Colonello pousse un petit soupire et explique donc vive voix pourquoi. "Ton p re ignorer totalement ma pr sence, et mon cadeau, du coup je vais lui prouver que tu es plus aimable kola !" Dit le militaire en souriant Iruka et lui tend donc une bo te bleue.  
\- "Oh... Bah merci Colonello-kun !" Dit le noireau en s'inclinant doucement et prend la bo te en l'ouvrant, c' tait une arme de petit calibre, Colonello est un grand fan d'arme.  
\- "Mais de rien petit !" Dit le blond en partant s'assoir.

Iruka essayant de faire un pas entend encore du monde venir, et ce foie si encore plus de s rieux, les Vongola 10 me g n ration arrivent dans le bus. Un homme avec les cheveux mi-longs argent s, des piercings qui couvre la longueur de ses oreilles, une cigarette la bouche coinc e entre ses l vres allum , une tenue d contract e avec un jean trou bleu fonc , des boote's, un t'shirt simple, et une veste craqu e et avec une ceinture avec une grosse boucle en argent accompagn , d'un autre homme plus grand avec les cheveux courts argent s aussi, avec un teint bronz , un pansement au nez, une cicatrise l'arcarde, des bandages aux mains jusqu'au poignet, t-shirt, Jean, basket avec des lunettes de soleil accroch son t-shirt, sur son paule ses gangs de boxe.

\- "Oh ! Petit Iruka-kun !" Dit Ryohei, l'homme aux cheveux court argent .  
\- "Yo" Lance le plus petit homme avec les cheveux mi-longs en s'assayant d j blaser de la situation.

Ryohei lui, part rejoindre Iruka avec un grand sourire et lui fait tch que qu'Iruka lui rend joyeusement. - "Bonjour Ryohei-sensei !" Dit-il avec engoument avant de lever la main droite pour saluer l'autre homme argent . "Gokudera-sans !" il ricane doucement en r pond lui aussi Iruka d'un signe bref.  
Les l ves sont schocher du cin ma qui se passe depuis que Iruka est rentr dans ce bus, et les nouveaux surtout commencent se poser beaucoup de questions au sujet du noireau. Comme "pourquoi il est aussi populaire ?", "Il a fait comment pour conna tre tout ce monde ?", "C'est gr ce son p re .". Beaucoup de questions traverses l'esprit de jeunes ce moment-l .

Reborn lui, vient de finir de compter les l ves ainsi que les place. Il monte en la accompagnie d'un blond tr s familier en vers tout les l ves. C'est le mari de la maraine des Vongola ainsi que le boss des Canvalones. Un silence admiratif s'installe dans le bus et le blond tourne lui aussi son attention en vers Iruka qui essaie de d sesp rer de trouver une place. - "Iru-Kun ! Je suis content que tu sois dans mon bus je me sens moins seul !" Dit le blond Dino, en ricanant.  
\- "H ! On n'est pas l nous aussi !" Dit Gokudera en claquant de la langue aggacer de la remarque du mari de sa maraine.  
\- "Oui oui, mais je t'aime pas trop Gokudera-Kun." Dit-il avec beaucoup d'amusement en ne le pensant pas du tout ce qui comprit directement Gokudera en r pond ceci avec un rire.

Le blond, s'approche d'Iruka et le regarde curieusement.  
\- "Tu n'es toujours pas assis Iru-Kun ." Dit-il en penchant l g rement la t te int roger.  
\- "Non... J'ai toujours ne pas trouv de place et puis Reborn m'a toujours pas dit je pouvais m'assoir" Il passe sa main derri re sa t te pour crater l'arri re de sa t te n d'un'air g ner. Reborn interpela directement Iruka en poitant du doigt la place qui lui donne. "Tu as cas t'assoir c ter de Mukuro-sans." Dit Reborn en s'assiyant sa place. Le bus se met d marrer d s que les deux adultes s'asseyent leurs places.  
\- "D'accord Reborn-kun !' Dit Iruka en lui r pondant poliment et souriant il commence se diriger sa place et entend deux adultes en train de grogner de l'ordre de Reborn mais Iruka ignore en respectant ce que Reborn lui a dit et se retrouve c t d'un jeune homme avec un teint p le, une queu de cheval longue et basse, de grands yeux noirs qui regarder travers la vitre d'un air pensif, il ave simplement l'uniforme de l'acad mie Seit avec une chemise noire, et un pantalon et les baskets blanches. Iruka lui fit un simple sourire quand le jeune homme, Itachi qui venait de remarquer la pr sence d'Iruka. - "Enchant , moi c'est Hibari Iruka." Dit le noireau la queue-de-cheval haute, en lui tendant la main en souriant grandement, le noireau la queue-de-cheval basse regarde surpris Iruka pendant de longues secondes avant de commencer tendre la main pour la serre et ouvre la bouche pour r pondre quand il se fait int ronpre par une dispute qui se fait entendre dans le bus.

\- "VOYYYYYYYYYY ! Comment je pourrais te laisser t'assoir de MON l ve ? Tu es tar comme mec !" Beugle Squalo en se levant brusquement de son si ge sous l' nervement.  
\- "Pardon ? Ton l ve ? C'est MON chou !" Dit Belph gor en restant calme en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour rigoler en voyant l'homme aux sangs chauds br ller.  
\- "Oye ! Vos gueules, je veux dormir puis Iruka-Kun est d j assis alors faite ne pas chier." Dit un noireau aux cheveux courts qui sont le supp rieur et le parrain des varias, Xanxus. - "Quoi ? Mais ferme-la-toi ! Tu n'es pas dans la conversation !" Dit Squalo en s' nervant maintenant contre son boss.  
\- "Oh tu baisses l son sinon je te p te la gueule publiquement petit con." Dit Xanxus en se levant aussi de son si ge fessant face Squalo

Pendant que les deux se disputent, tous les regards sont sur eux, certain choqu , d'autres blas , d'autres effrayer. Iruka, regarde les deux hommes immatures s'engueuler et soupire fortement d' puiser par leurs comportements. "Alala... les aldutes encore pire que les enfants..." il sourit et son voisin aussi dircr tement en regardant la sc ne.  
Squalo et Xanxus eux, commenc s aggraver la situation en s'agrippant par le t-shirt ou veste en commen ant s'insulter et faire preuve de violance.  
\- "Je vais te niquer !" Dit Xanxus d'une voix grave et compl tement nerver.  
\- "Vas-y ! M me pas capable looser !" Dit Squalo en regardant de haut son boss qui lui tenait par la veste.  
Le boss des varia, commence faire appara tre une bille d' nergie de couleur orange. Iruka se l ve brusquement en marchant rapidement c ter des si ges, des deux varia et prend une voix autoritaire et nerve de leurs comportements.  
\- "OH ! Sa suffit vous deux ! Vous tes pire que des enfants !" Il pose ses points serrer sur sa taille avec une veine pulsant sur le front qui commence se former. "Soie vous vous calmez, ou alors je vous virez du bus vous deux maintenant !" Continue Iruka en regardant toujours aussi froidement et nerver les hommes.  
Un rire c t de Xanxus se fait entendre fait tourner la t te Xanxus et remarque son fils Shikamaru en train de rigoler de lui, et de la menace qu'Iruka est obliger de faire. - "H ! Soie de mon c t et arr te de te foutre de ma gueule !" Dit le p re en boudant son fils Shikamaru.  
\- "Bah il a raison, pourquoi je ferais a ?" Dit Shikamaru d'un air taquin en reserrant sa queue-de-cheval. "Je pourrais dormir comme a !" il passe ses deux bras derri re la t te en souriant.  
\- "La ferme !" Dit le p re en tournant vexer de la r ponse de son fils.  
\- "J'ai dit la ferme !" Dit Iruka compl tement hors de lui. - "Toi la ferme !" Dit le boss des varia en se fessant directement attraper par le col par Squalo avec le poing serrer lever.  
\- "Voy ! Tu parles pas comme sa mon l ve !" Dit Squalo.

Un long silence s'installe dans le bus, avec une pr sence plus que froide aux c t s des hommes. M me les l ves cessent touts bavardages et se font tr s petits. Iruka a un regard compl tement changer, et devenu encore pire qu'avant, les deux hommes tournent la t te en direction d'Iruka qui avait les bras croiser et puis le jeune homme se mit dire d'un air calme et autoritaire.  
\- "Arr tez le bus." Sous l'ordre d'Iruka, le bus se gare sur le c t et s'arr te ce qui choque Squalo et Xanxus. Aux c t s de Xanxus un rire se fessait dicrets et remarquer, Xanxus tourne un oeil et remarque son fils compl tement en fou rire essayant de ne pas se faire attendre. - "La ferme !" Dit Xanxus en r lant.  
\- "Non mais mon Dieu... Comment vous tes immatures !" Dit Shikamaru en tenant son ventre cause de son fou rire.  
\- "Vous deux" dit Iruka en pointant l'homme aux cheveux long argent s et l'homme aux cheveux noirs en continuant rapidement sa phrase "dehors." la suite de sa phrase il pointe son doigt sur la porte du bus qui permet de descendre qui tait ouverte, en gardant ses sourcils forc s et ses yeux fix s sur les deux hommes.  
\- "Mais... Non !" Dit Xanxus ne voulant pas se faire diriger par un simple l ve. - "Iruka-kun !" R le Squalo.

Une jeune fille avec deux chignons sur les c t s se l ve en soupirant longuement et son p re, Squalo tourne son regardant vers sa fille Tenten qui se mise r ler.  
\- "Iruka-Nii raison, partez du bus !" Dit telle en fessant un nouveau soupire en pointant elle aussi la porte du bus. Le blond Belph gor lui aussi se met faire comme Tenten en rigolant de la situation. Iruka garde toujours autant son s rieux en fron ant plus les sourcils. - "Je ne le dirais pas deux foies !" Dit-il en pointant plus s v rement le doigt vers la porte ouvrette, et le bus toujours l'arr t et fixe toujours autant froidement les deux adultes surpris par le visage froid qui leur fessaient terriblement penser Hibari Kyoya son p re.  
\- "Tss..." Souffle Squalo aggacer en croisant les bras autour de son torse et en fessant la moue, il quitte le bus et remarque que Xanxus sans broncher le suit son tour et se retrouve eux deux faces au car qui se remet d marrer en train de regarder en boudant la route. Apr s quelques minutes, les deux hommes remarques qu'un bus qui tait comme celui qui s' tait, s'arr te devant leurs yeux. Squalo tourne la t te claquant de la langue agac e et Xanxus fait un bruyant soupire et remarque que la porte s' uvres devant leurs yeux.

Une femme avec les yeux tr s clairs, et blancs se pr sente devant eux au sormmet des quatres marches qui faut monter avant d'aller dans le bus, elle est habill d'une fa on tr s simple, d'une simple robe blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et des chaussures assez hautes. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient au-dessus du dos.  
Elle a une petite fille qui lui ressembler fortement, elle a les cheveux tr s noirs tous comme sa m re mais court, elle a un petit carr plongeant et est un simple maillot bleu qui est assorti son cerf-t te quel port au-dessus de sa petite chevelure noire. Elle a yeux les yeux blancs avec l'iris noir fonc .

\- "Oh... 10 me du nom..." Dit Xanxus surpris de voir Hinata et sa fille.  
\- "Tss ! Rentre Boss et fait par chier." Dit Squalo toujours en train de bouder il monte et s'incline l g rement pour dire bonjour Hinata, la marraine des Vongolas. Il va s'assoir c t du p re de Mukuro Rot ko, le p re d'Itachi. Et Xanxus salut poliment Hinata et Himawari sa fille qui lui fait un petit sourire. Il part c t d'Hibari Kyoya, le p re d'Iruka. Un seul espace tait entre les quatre qui tait en guerre, Squalo fessait la gueule Xanxus et r siproque pour Xanxus en vers Squalo. Alors Rod ko et Kyoya eux, taient ennemis jur depuis qui sont enfants, des qui ce voyer Hibari avait envie de d foncer royalement Mukuro et Mukuro taquiner et mettre bout Hibari pour le battre.

Le fond du bus tait norm ment froid et une petite voix assez blaser de voir son boss.  
\- "Boss, es que vous faites ici ?" Dit Fran, le gardien de brumes chez les varia qui avaient les cheveux verts, avec deux petits triangles violets aux coins des yeux en dessous, un gros chapeau imposant noir avec deux yeux au sommet de son chapeau qui forme un petit visage, il avait un long manteau noir et beige avec un pantalon accorder son pantalon.  
\- " a te regarde pas." Dit Xanxus en soupirant agac .  
\- "Il n'assume pas qu'Iruka la virait du bus." Dit Squalo en continuant de bouder.  
\- "TA GUEULE !" Dit brusquement Xanxus en se fessant directement reprend par Hibari furieux de se faire r veiller. - "Xanxus, ta gueule sinon je te d fonce." Dit le gardien des nuages chez les Vongola, en refermant ses yeux pour se rendormir.  
\- "Tss..." Le boss des varia soupire en regarder du coin de l'oeil Hibari.  
Le trajet se continue assez silencieusement dans les bus, surtout dans les deux bus o les personnes c l bres sont pr sentes.

Tard dans la soir e, Iruka tait toujours debout en s'occupant des l ves que sa soie discut e avec, s'occuper de ceux qui supportent pas la route, qui ont besoin d'occupations, ou ceux qui emb tent le monde, une grande nuit blanche se pr pare avec ses 24h de route jusqu'en Italie dans une ville encore inconnue pour eux. Seul le pays tait su par Iruka car Lambo lui avait souffl un indice. Il tourne dans les rangs pour s'occuper des l ves pendant qu'une grande partis dormers tranquillement.

\- "H ! Naruto-kun ! T'en pense quoi de cette fille ?" Dit le noireau au cheveux noir plaquer l g rement en pie en arri re, une veste au manche courte avec un t-shirt noir, un jean trou et des bottes.  
Il me portait pas du tout l'uniforme ou juste une veste avec le logo mais sinon sa tenu ressembler en rien l'uniforme de Seit . Il secout doucement l' paule au blond qui dormer.  
\- "RAHHHH ! Sasuke ! Laisse moi dormir rahh." Dit le blond en r lant qui lui, porter compl tement l'uniforme avec la cravate, chemise blanche, pantalon noir et basket blanche. - "Mais regarde cette fille c'est une bombe !" Dit Sasuke en essayant de faire veiller Naruto qui voulait lui partir dans le pays des r ves.  
\- "LAISSE MOI SASUKE!" Dit Naruto en hurlant nerver, Iruka tourne son attention vers le petit blond et le noireau en arrivant vers eux.  
\- "H , toi l ! Laisse Naruto dormir, l ve toi et part ma place." Dit Iruka assez calmement et tape l g rement du pied en attendant que le dragueur se l ve.  
\- "Oh..." Dit Sasuke en voyant Iruka qui est juste un tr s beau homme et Sasuke eu un cruch norme d s que son regard se croise avec celui de Iruka. "Je croix que j'ai eu un coup de foudre mon dieux.." Dit le noireau en regardant fixement Iruka avec un regard enj leur.  
\- "RAH ! Sasuke mingne ton cul la place de fantasmer sur place !" Dit Naruto vulgairement en attrapant Sasuke et le faire se lever, il penche doucement la t te puis ferme les yeux pour essayer de se rendormir.  
\- "Aller, arr te de dire des conneries, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi m me j'ai pas du tout dormi alors s'il te pla t va silencieusement c t de Mukuro-sans." Dit Iruka en soupirant le sourire aux l vres cause des r actions enfantines de Sasuke.  
\- "Ton d te faire mal en tombant du paradie," dit Sasuke en posant une main sur sa joue en souriant enj leuse.  
\- "C'est toi qui vas avoir mal si tu regagnes pas la place que je t'ai demand e." Dit Iruka en ricanant des conneries que Sasuke raconte.  
\- "Oh, en plus un fort caract re est si autoritaire je fonds !" Dit Sasuke compl tement en fanboy sur Iruka, il se l ve et part au fond du Bus c t de son fr re et le regarde assez curieusement.

\- "Itachi-kun ? Est que tu fais l ." Dit Sasuke en levant un sourcil "Tu voulais me piquer le beau Iruka pr sent dans ce bus ." Dit le plus jeune son fr re ain .  
\- "Quelle baka que tu es." Dit Itachi calmement en fessant une petite pichenette Sasuke qui ricane.  
Iruka va rejoindre Itachi et Sasuke en s' tirant de fatigue mais essaie de tenir en surveillant aussi au foie le car.  
\- "Vous vous connaissez ." Dit Iruka assez curieusement en regarde un moment Itachi puis Sasuke.  
\- "Oui ! C'est mon cher fr re Itachi Mukuro !" Il sourit Iruka essayant d' tre la source d'attention totale en vers Iruka.  
\- "Oh je n'avais encore jamais rencontr Mukuro-san dans les Vongola, ou bien ses enfants. Moi je suis le fils d'Hibari Kyoya." Dit Iruka avec un petit sourire aux l vres.  
\- "Oh vraiment ?" Dit Itachi en regardant Iruka assez surpris. "Nos p res sont ennemis jur s, et ne peuvent du tout s'aimer, c'est ce que mon p re m'a r p t tr s souvent." Dit Itachi en expliquant un peu la relation que ses parents ont entre eux.  
\- "Oh... c'est bizarre mon p re m'en a jamais parler..." Il cratte la cicatrise qui sur le nez en r fl chiant pourquoi son p re lui aurait cach une telle chose.  
\- "Hum, si je dis pas de b tisse, mon p re lui adore taquiner et parler fi rement de son ennemi mais Hibari-sama, ne peut pas du tout voir mon p re en peinture." Dit Itachi en r fl chisant un peu.  
\- "Oh je voie." Dit Iruka en tant dans ses pens es "Peut- tre qui voulait que je sois tout simplement loin de cet homme ? Mais pourquoi ? S'il est dans Vongola il devrait quand m me bien l'aimer..." pense-il en se cratant se cicatrise et Sasuke lui fait tr s vite enlever de ses pens es.  
\- "Je te vois dans tes pens es prend mon num ro de t l phone et surtout vite de garder tes sentiments pour toi Iruka-Kun." Il lui tend une carte avec son num ro de t l phone en le regardant avec un beau regard doux plein d'attention. - "Ne t'inqui te pas, et puis je vais te dire tout de suite les sentiments pour toi !" Il penche la t te et sourit "je te consid re comme un petit fr re prot ger." Il sourit grandement en ricanant puis part s'occuper des autres l ves du bus.  
Sasuke prend une t te compl tement d compos e et s'affale sur son si ge en regardant dans le vide abattu "Je viens de me faire brothers Zoner..." Dit jeune gar on, Itachi ricane en entendant son petit fr re se lamanter sur son sort. 


End file.
